The present invention relates to a load insulator, and in particular to a load insulator for interposition between a lifting device and a load, so as to electrically isolate the load from the lifting device.
Where heavy loads are lifted by cranes or other similar mobile lifting apparatus, a particular danger exists from overhead power lines. If a part of a crane contacts a power line, a worker who is in electrical contact with the load, such as a rigger who may be controlling the lateral movement of the load, for example by means of ropes, or may himself be in physical contact with the load, may be in danger of severe electrocution as current passes to earth. Amongst fatalities in crane-related accidents, such electrocutions, according to a recent survey, amount to some 44% of total fatalities. Accidents of this nature also give rise to many serious injuries each year.